


Flowers in the Rain

by Aericee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aericee/pseuds/Aericee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze is still focused on those little flowers in the front yard. His eyes are sad. He doesn’t know just how much he means to me. If only he could see himself the way I see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy Ereri drabble because I needed to get it down and out of my head. Lazy morning kisses because yes.

I watch the familiar scene of the rain falling; I like to sit here on days like this. I can see the clouds from here, grey and looming. Their presence is calming though, along with the soft pattering of the rain above and against the window. The glass needs cleaning. I suppose I should do that sometime, but I know I probably won’t. He’ll probably do it anyway before I even have to say anything about it. My finger wipes away at the subtle fog building on the pane of glass. It’s cold and slippery to the touch. I bring my index finger slowly from side to side in no particular pattern. The old chair I’m seated in creaks as I lean back, my finger leaving the window.

I can see all the little flowers in the garden from here. He thought it would be nice to have some in our front yard after we moved in. We spent an entire afternoon in this little flower shop, making sure to pick out the very best ones. We finally decided on these little blue flowers with bright, delicate petals. We spent the next day with our hands in the dirt, under the heat of the sun, making sure every flower was in it’s place. I remember looking over at him. He wore his usual scowl of concentration with his eyebrows knit together as he tended to the plants. He brought his arm up to wipe at the sweat on his brow. Most people would find him intimidating. I thought it was rather endearing.

I can see those little blue flowers outside now. They’re dancing in the rain.

I hear him approach behind me. Most people would never hear him as he walks with such quiet steps, but I have grown to be aware of them. Any other person would have extreme difficulty in knowing when he’s approaching unless they listened rather intently. He stops behind my chair. I smile softly. I’m not facing him, but I know there’s a quiet smile on his lips too.

“Hey Levi,” I say softly, almost a whisper.

He takes a step closer and snakes his arms around my neck in greeting. His lips are next to my ear and I can feel his short hair tickling the side of my neck. I can’t suppress my smile. He’s told me a thousand how much he loves seeing me happy. If only I could get it through to him that he’s the reason why, but he dismisses it every time I bring it up. He really does make me happy.

“You have breakfast, Eren?” he murmurs quietly. I nod my head.

“Made some coffee too if you want.”

He nuzzles his face into my hair. “Got some already, thanks”, he mumbles. His groggy morning voice is too much.

On mornings like these, we usually wake up together. I’d feel his warm body pressed against my back with his arm draped around me, holding me close. He’d mumble an almost incoherent “morning” into the short hairs at the back of my neck. We’d stay in bed as long as we could justify, and get up to eat a quiet breakfast together. Mornings like these were always filled with lazy affectionate kisses and wandering hands. This morning I woke up later than usual and decided to let him sleep. It appears he’s awake now.

He brings his hand up to my face and gently turns me towards him. He pulls me in for a brief kiss that is over far too quickly. I pull him back down for another, tasting him and breathing in his scent. His lips are soft, but he is still kissing me with a firm pressure. It’s not a hungry kiss. He’s not looking for more right now, and neither am I. His scent is comforting. The scent I’ve breathed in hundreds of times. I’d know it anywhere. Everything is soft and gentle and full of affection. Everything is so familiar. So gentle. So right. It feels safe in his arms.

I let out the smallest sigh when he pulls away. I didn’t want it to end so soon. I’m wearing a grin on my face as he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I look down at my hands and smile, his arms still looped around me.

“You’re as bright and happy as those flowers out there,” he whispers to me. He plants a quick kiss against my neck.

“I should thank you then. I wouldn’t be without you,” I say, looking down. As cheesy as it sounds, I really do mean it. I mean it with every piece of me. Things are completely different because of him.

He looks down and sighs. “It’s alright Eren, you don’t need to say that to save my feelings or anything. As much as I do care for you, you would be fine without me. You’d be just fine.”

It makes me sad the way he says it, so sure of himself. Every time I try to tell him how much he truly means to me, he quickly brushes me off. “You’re wrong you know. Say that all you want, but you’ll never know how much I need you, Levi. You’re the reason I’ve grown so much. Come so far.”

He brings his eyes up and looks out the window. It’s still raining. His voice is quiet when he speaks. “Eren, we’re complete opposites. Just look at you. You’re young and bright, full of joy and energy just like those flowers out there. Don’t try and argue that I am too because we both know that would be a straight up lie.”

I think about this for a minute. He isn’t exactly wrong. We are quite different personality-wise. So what is it that makes us work so well together? What makes us so compatible? We’re not two flowers, growing side by side. It’s not as simple as that.

His gaze is still focused on those little flowers in the front yard. His eyes are sad. He doesn’t know just how much he means to me. If only he could see himself the way I see him.

I look up at him. “You’re rain.”

“What?” he meets my gaze.

I say it more firmly this time, with more confidence. “You’re rain Levi. You’re quiet, calm, strong, can even seem cold at times. But I still need you,” our eyes lock, “A flower won’t grow if there is no rain. You want to compare me to flowers? Then you’re rain.”

He doesn’t know what to say. He knows I’m right. I am. We’re each other’s reasons to live.

I pull him down in one more sweet kiss. He doesn’t resist and meets me halfway. His lips part in a sigh. So what if we’re different? I need him. I need him like the flowers outside need the rain falling from the sky. A flower without rain will wither and die. Rain without anything to gain from it is rather wasted. We need each other.

Outside, the little blue flowers sway gently side to side.


End file.
